


Elmer's Clue

by foxtwin



Category: Looney Tunes aka Merrie Melodies
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:htbthomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtwin/pseuds/foxtwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elmer, Bugs, & Daffy meet their match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elmer's Clue

Fandom: [Looney Tunes aka Merrie Melodies](http://yuletidetreasure.org/get_fandom_quicksearch.cgi?Fandom=Looney%20Tunes%20aka%20Merrie%20Melodies)

 

Written for: htbthomas in the Yuletide 2008 Challenge

by [foxtwin](http://yuletidetreasure.org/cgi-bin/contact.cgi?filename=79/elmersclue)

It was early fall. The leaves had just begun to turn brilliant colors. Elmer, however, had had little luck finding any sign of a rabbit, despite his systematic march through the forest. He stopped for a moment to look around.

"I'm afwaid I'll need to go home," a dispirited Elmer said. "I can't find any wabbits." He turned around, shouldering his gun.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of that same forest, Daffy and Bugs had donned their hunting gear. Daffy, naturally, had taken the lead. They looked every bit discouraged.

"Bugthy," Daffy said over his shoulder. "I can't theem to find any Elmerth anywhere."

"We'll just have to keep looking, then," Bugs said. "They're bound to be around here somewhere."

Just then, Daffy looked at the ground. The heavy boot prints of a wiley hunter met his gaze.

"Hey, Bugth," Daffy whispered. "Elmer tracks!"

The two hunters stalked through the forest following the boot tracks.

Moments later, Bugs and Daffy, hearing sobs, found a dejected Elmer sitting on a felled tree, his head in his hands.

"Nyaa, what's up, Doc?" Bugs asked, producing a carrot and munching on it.

Looking up through tears, Elmer said, "I've been looking and looking awound for a wabbit. But I can't find one. I've even wooked for a duck."

"Eh, dat's too bad, Doc," Bugs said.

"Yeah," Daffy intoned. "I know how you feel. We've been looking for Elmers all day, but haven't found one yet."

Elmer's head shot up at the mention of his name. Inspecting the two hunters more carefully, he recognized them for what and who they truly were. Elmer reached for a gun.

At the exact same time, Bugs and Daffy realized that this sobbing hunter was indeed Elmer Fudd, the notorious duck and rabbit hunter extraordinaire. As Elmer reached for his rifle, the pair leveled both their guns and fired at the hunter.

Elmer dashed away, scrambling up the nearest tree with all his might.

Stalking Elmer with all their might, Bugs and Daffy actually passed the tree their nemesis had used.  
Elmer chuckled to himself. "That wascally wabbit and that dopey duck are as good as mine," he said. Pulling out his rifle from his tree-top stance, Elmer caught the hunters in his sights, and fired three rounds from behind them.

Bugs and Daffy scrambled through the woods. Finding an abandoned rabbit hole, they flew into it.

Elmer was there within seconds, popping his rifle down the hole as he'd done so many times before.

"OK, wabbit. OK, duck. Say your pwayers!" Seven shots rang into the hole. Elmer crouched down to get a peek at his prey.

Daffy, by now incensed by the whole affair, popped his head out of the hole meeting Elmer face-to-face and eye-to-eye.

"Jutht a minute, bub," Daffy said, poking Elmer in the chest. "Who'th hunting who? Hmm?"

"Well," Elmer began innocently. "I'm a hunter. I should be hunting."

Daffy shook his head. "That'th where you're thadly mithtaken."

"I am?" Elmer said.

"Uh huh," Daffy said with a slight nod of his head. "You're the prey."

Bugs, having found courage enough to emerge from the hole, agreed. "That's right, Doc. You're the one being hunted."

"But, I don't live in the fowest," Elmer said. "I wive in the city, wiff cars and buses and streetcars."

"So, what are you doing here?" Daffy asked. "Seems to me you need to head home!"

Elmer turned to leave, took four steps, then stopped. Coming to himself, the hunter pulled out his rifle and aimed it at Bugs and Daffy.

But Bugs and Daffy already had their own rifles leveled, and began shooting at the forelorn and confused hunter. Elmer dashed away, finding a rock to hide behind.

* * *

Elmer was angry. His face turned red, and steam blew out of his ears. "What do those two wascals mean by hunting me?" he said. "I'll show them who's king of the fowest."

Having reloaded his gun, Elmer went out looking for rabbit and duck tracks. He was soon joined by two other wiley hunters - Bugs and Daffy. All three walked through the forest, looking for each others tracks. After what seemed like an eternity, they all stopped. Elmer was the first to speak.

"Have you found anything?"

"Nope," Daffy answered.

"Double nope," Bugs said.

The threesome continued their march through the forest.

Only after two more steps did they all realize simultaneously that they had been hunting for each other.

Shots rang out in all directions, from Elmer to Bugs, from Daffy to Elmer, from Bugs to Daffy and Elmer to Daffy. After a barrage of ammunition had been spent, and stalemate the result, the three were interrupted by a rustling in the bushes.

"Shhhh," the three intoned. Looking in the direction of the bushes, the three crept forward stealthily.

Out of the bushes emerged a luggage-toting Pepe Le Pew. His wafting scent made its way to the noses of the thee hunters.

"Pardon me," the skunk asked. "But, do you know ze way to France?"

Without any further comment, Bugs, Daffy and Elmer dashed into the horizon, leaving guns, bullets and hunting gear behind them.

Pepe shrugged. "Maybe I should have said...Santa Fe?"

 

   


 


End file.
